


petite mort

by Daoko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just a smutty lil drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daoko/pseuds/Daoko
Summary: Smoke wafts around the air in Chrollo's bedroom but their joints are long smoked now.
Relationships: Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 43





	petite mort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuulatoura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulatoura/gifts).



> this is Old As Hell and I didn't wanna post it but I got some encouragement n I wanna show im not dead yet. 
> 
> ALSO if ur a reader of my kurokura fic, Numb, I WILL GET BACK TO IT, I PROMISE!!!! i just had a job i was working on these past six weeks and I've had no energy to write orz

Smoke wafts around the air in Chrollo's bedroom but their joints are long smoked now. 

He lays in bed, only in a pair of baggy, black jeans, with Feitan grinding on top of him. His hand curls around the exposed hipbone peeking out of Feitan's low rise pants. He considers pulling the other's shirt off but he's already in the process of doing it before Chrollo can finish that thought. 

He feels so relaxed, it's hard to keep his eyes from closing so he doesn't fight it. 

He can feel Feitan lay something on his sternum. He peeks an eye open to see a small circle of brown powder then closes it with a smile. He hears the telltale snort, feels the muscles in Feitan's legs clench as he leans back with a groan. 

"Are you fucking sleeping?" He snaps, prompting Chrollo to open his eyes again. Feitan's eyes are blow wide and his jaw is clenched, Chrollo lifts a hand to rub his jaw, as if to coax it into relaxing. 

"No. Just enjoying making you work for it today." 

Feitan doesn't offer a proper response, just a loud scoff and he scoots down to unbutton Chrollo's pants. Chrollo dips his hand under Feitan's pants to cup his ass and knead it. 

He groans again, he's always louder on speed and Chrollo raises a brow.

"That good?"

"Shut up." Feitan takes a moment to pull his own pants and underwear off, grinding his ass against Chrollo's exposed cock. It's his turn moan now, smooth and angelic, with Feitan smirking at him. 

Chrollo swipes the lube off the nightstand and puts it in Feitan's hands, who frowns at him.

"I told you, you're working for it, you're my little bitch today." 

As soon as he says it, Feitan cracks him across the face, open palmed. It makes Chrollo's head snap to the side. 

"We'll see who's the bitch today." Feitan looks triumphant on top of him like this. They both have wide, wicked grins now. 

Chrollo props himself up with one arm, the other hand seeks out Feitan's ass again, shoving a single dry finger in. He's rewarded instantly with Feitan dropping his hips in search of more. Instead of teasing, he drives it in hard enough to make Feitan jerk up. 

"You said that, but who's looking like a bitch in heat right now?" Feitan slaps him on the same cheek in response. 

Chrollo laughs and takes his finger out to take the lube back from Feitan and pour it over two digits. He glares down at Chrollo.

"Oh stop it, this is for you." His cold fingers buried themselves in Feitan once more, who's faced is scrunched up because he knows Chrollo didn't bother to wait for it to warm up *on purpose,*the cheeky bastard. 

But soon enough, he's enjoying the pressure of Chrollo's cock in him so he gives him the satisfaction of groaning and rolling his hips to meet Chrollo's pelvis. 

His nails dig into Chrollo's sides, leaving angry, red, unforgiving streaks. Chrollo takes it with a bite of his bottom lip, hands gripping Feitan's waist to bounce him on his cock in the most satisfying way. The room is a cacophony of skin against skin and their harsh breathing filled with groans.

"Don't stop–don't, I'll fucking kill you," Feitan babbles and his eyes look like they're about to roll into the back of his head before they shut entirely. Chrollo's a little peeved to be denied a rare sight like that but he knows Feitan's close. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Chrollo mumbles, almost automatically without even realizing he spoke. One hand makes a loose fist around his cock and it only takes a few strokes before he's arching his back and keening, painting Chrollo's chest with strips of white.

He leans back, bracing himself with his hands on Chrollo's thighs while he seeks his own release, which doesn't take too long but he's still wincing in oversensitivity. 

Chrollo pulls out to let his come splatter all over Feitan's ass, because he knows it annoys him. But he's a little to tired to even send another glare Chrollo's way, he chooses to collapse on the other's chest instead. 

Chrollo hums, carding his hands into the black mop of hair lying on top of him, mostly since he knows Feitan's too blissed out to smack his hands away. He sits up and Feitan lays limply against him as Chrollo digs through his nightstand to pull out a small syringe.

"Ready for round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably a fuckton of typos bc I didnt read through it again hnnnng don't look @ me


End file.
